


Kink-tober trainwreck 2020 with the Solo Brothers!

by MidnightDoll90



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cervix play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Kinktober, Knotting, Lactation Kink, No Pregnancy, Period Sex, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDoll90/pseuds/MidnightDoll90
Summary: A preview of my weird smutty fall cabin getaway with the Solo brothers story. vampire and werewolf elements. Happy Kink-tober 2020!
Relationships: Ben Solo/You
Kudos: 5





	Kink-tober trainwreck 2020 with the Solo Brothers!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a contrived mess with some loose plot. here's a list of some kinks that will be included so you can see if this madness is your cup of tea, or skip it if you don't want spoilers: 
> 
> Will contain:  
> -consent (not knocking the non-con solo bros stuff out there, I devour it.)
> 
> -cozy cabin cuddles
> 
> -period sex. That's the vampire tie-in
> 
> -knotting, no alpha/omega dynamics, this is the werewolf part
> 
> -ANR but in a vampire-ish way, I'll make it make sense I promise (no pregnancy, babies, or age play involved)
> 
> Our beloved Solo boys:
> 
> Kylo- into restraints and roleplay. He made a lot of money in whatever his previous job was, but it was sucking his soul out and he quit.
> 
> Ben- He's a sweetheart. A freelance cessna pilot. not a smuggler.
> 
> Matt- into playing doctor, no pain involved. Once worked in the same lab as Randy, but a surprisingly lucrative side hustle of designing fantasy sex toys turned into a full time job.
> 
> Randy- he loves tits, and wants to put yours to good use. You know, for science! Works in a medical science and technology lab that also studies the brothers unique physiology. He'll have some goodies to share with you. 
> 
> Special thanks to thirst-order-confessions-renewed and solokillers on tumblr for inspiring me and putting up with my weird shit that I send you.

You watch the autumn trees fly past as you ride in Ben's old silver pickup. You're on the way to his brother Kylo's remote cabin for the next six months. It's crisp day, perfect for the first day of Fall. It all looks entirely too wholesome for what you, Ben, and his three brothers will be getting up to.  
Ben's dark hair blows in the breeze from the rolled down window. He holds your hand while he drives.  
"You're still excited about this, right?"  
This whole scenario had been an odd request. Ben Solo's family had some interesting history, and therefore some interesting needs you'd be serving.  
"Very excited" you say, squeezing his hand. Just thinking about all the fun you have planned sends a flutter through your abdomen. Ben and his brothers essentially cursed, and you're here to help. Not only are they descendents of a particularly powerful vampire who happened to get bitten by a werewolf. This family has the worst luck. They don't hunt people or drink blood themselves, but they still get interesting cravings sometimes. Bloodlust, they jokingly call it. Potent libido spike around moon cycles, and around your cycle too. You were surprised by it at first, but it's great for cramp relief. Now, you'd be soothing all of their cravings for an experiment tied in with Randy's work.

You pull up to the cabin to see Matt and Randy talking on the porch


End file.
